rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VGGMaster/Where Is Raven And What Will She Do Next (THEORY)
Where is Raven and what will she do? As we know now from volume 2 intro and the episode no brakes we can narrow down raven to Yang’s mother, but what will she do now. There are many theories but I did not read any of them as I want to use my own info and make my own theory using the sources from the show and the wiki only. What we know about Raven is she is still alive as shown in volume 2 episode 11 “no brakes” but how she knew yang was there is a mystery. The past as we could guess is a teacher/student at beacon academy and then right now... a huntress. Now, her team is made of yang’s and ruby’s dad. From the wiki it says their fathers name is Taiyang Xiao Long or as crow calls him Tai. There is Qrow as we all ready know, and ruby’s mother summer. There team name was STRQ guessing on the order they are in from the intro of volume 2. Next let’s get into her weapon, we know it’s a sword with different blades formed of dust. The types of dust we can see are Green, Cyan, Red, Dark blue, Purple and yellow. Her weapon is long and we don’t know a name for her weapon so we will just call it a katana for now. The way she was able to fight was great as you should have been able to tell as even neo ran away. So knowing about her weapon will now tell us her fighting style. No we get into the theory. I know she couldn’t have just ran into yang while she was fighting neo, someone must have told raven where yang was at the time, for example maybe it was professor ozpin, oobleck or even Qrow as we see crow feathers meaning he must be nearby. I have a feeling she is still with beacon and secretly listening on what they are doing. Raven is most likely still in beacon listening carefully to hear what is happening and still looking over yang and maybe talking to the other Staff like Ozpin as he was the one who allowed them to go on the mission in the first place. What if it wasn’t only him who wanted team rwby to go on the mission? Maybe raven also wanted them to go on the mission. They must have their reasons. Raven to see how much yang has grown up and ozpin to see if ruby’s silver eyes really meant she was a warrior. So this is my answer for the first question of this theory. No the second one, what will she do now. Once again as I said I believe she will still be looking after yang from the shadows but also doing her huntress duties but even I don’t properly know what she will do, maybe she will reveal herself again and explain why she ran away from yang and taiyang, and I’m sure I’m not the only one that wants that. This is my theory on where Raven is and what she will do next. If you think you would like to comment on this theory please do so and I am also looking for more unanswered questions and I should make more theories on those questions. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Category:Blog posts